1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass auxiliary part, and more particularly to a clip device for holding auxiliary eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, eyeglasses are fixed on an eyeglass frame. The eyeglasses can't be detached from the eyeglass frame without using a tool. Due to this structure, one pair of eyeglasses only has one function. Spectacles are categorized as spectacles for nearsightedness, spectacles for long sight, plain glass spectacles, sunglasses, and so on. These days, there are 3D spectacles for watching 3D image. In some occasions, people have to wear dual-function spectacles, such as spectacles for nearsightedness having a sunglasses effect. Some spectacles have the dual-function. However, they may be limited to the environment. For example, the spectacles for nearsightedness having a sunglasses effect are adapted for outdoor or a sunny day, not for indoor or a cloudy day.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, auxiliary eyeglasses are mounted on a primary eyeglass frame. In order to have a convenient use, the auxiliary eyeglasses are provided with a fixing structure to couple the auxiliary eyeglasses on the primary eyeglass frame, without changing the original eyeglass frame.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional clip structure for holding auxiliary eyeglasses. Through the clip structure 1, the auxiliary eyeglasses 2 are clipped on a primary eyeglass frame (not shown in the drawings). The clip structure 1 comprises a fixing portion 11, a main clip 12, clip feet 13, a resilient plate 14, and a torsion spring 15. The fixing portion 11 is adapted to fix two auxiliary eyeglasses 2 together, and includes a U-shaped main bridge 111 and two clip pieces 112. Through the U-shaped main bridge 111 and the two clip pieces 112, the auxiliary eyeglasses 2 are secured with rivets. The main clip 12 has two engaging troughs, one is for engaging with the main bridge 111 and the other is for engaging with the clip feet 13. The main clip 12 has main clip feet 121. The clip feet 13 are connected with a lateral bridge 131 which is engaged with one of the engaging troughs of the main clip 12. The resilient plate 14 and the torsion spring 15 are fitted on the lateral bridge 131. The torsion spring 15 has one foot engaged with the main clip 12 and another foot engaged with the resilient plate 14. When in use, the resilient plate 14 is pressed to lift the clip feet 13, such that the auxiliary eyeglasses are clipped on the primary eyeglass frame.
This clip structure has too many parts including the fixing portion 11 made of metal, the clip feet 13, the resilient plate 14, the torsion spring 15, and the main clip 12 made of hard plastics. The rivets are required to connect the fixing portion 11 and the auxiliary eyeglasses 2 together. Each rivet needs to be punched alone. Therefore, the clip structure is complicated in manufacture and difficult in assembly and is not cost-effective. Besides, most of the clip structure is made of metallic materials, which needs spraying paint or electroplating to cause high cost.